Tears
by Dobby123
Summary: Everybody cries for one reason or another. You cry when you're happy. You cry when you're sad. You also cry when you're mad. So why don't you cry?
1. Promise

Prologue

I made a promise to my self that if anything bad should ever happen to me I wouldn't cry:

I won't cry if my mom dies.

I won't cry if my dad dies.

I won't cry if my brother dies.

I won't cry if my sister dies.

I won't cry if my grandparents die.

I won't cry if my cousins, uncle, or aunt dies.

I won't cry if my friends die.

I won't cry if I get scolded.

I won't cry if I get hurt.

I won't cry if I get if my favorite toy taken up.

I won't cry for anything.

I promise that if anything should happen to me, I won't cry ever.

* * *

**I'm back people. I hope you enjoy this story. I got back from down town and this story pop in my head again. So lets see where this takes us.**

**For her loving fans**

**Dobby123**


	2. Stop

Chapter 1 Stop

Every time I see people they have this look in their eyes. It glitter and sparkle, but I didn't know what it was. So I ask mommy what it was and she told me those were tears. Tears? I would ask. And she would say yes that's what it was. I was eight when she told me that.

I had a handled on every other human emotion in the book, but crying was not one of them. I would get sad, mad, and happy. I would have pride, envy, loneliness, and obsession too. So why haven't I ever cried before?

When my class got held hostage, no matter how brave they were they would cry those glitter, sparkles that they called tears. I would get upset because I can't be like them. But I promise myself I would cry no matter what. Even when the big bad men held us hostage against our will or they beat me half to death because I didn't been to there will. I never cried and I promise that I wouldn't.

I don't remember why I made a promise like that, but I never told my promise to anybody else.

Mom finally snapped at the fact that I never cried. She would tell me to stop. As I look at her with blood running down my face. I could only give her a blank stare as she yells at me. I didn't understand why she tell me to stop I haven't done anything.

My friends or my peers would either play with me or scoot away from. I was the boy who never shed a single tear.

Should I be sad about that?

I was.

Should I be angry at that?

I was.

Should I cry about that?

I didn't.

And that's why I never had any real friends. Maybe except Kotetsu and Izumo.

I never cried and that's the end of it. I don't know why people tried as hard as they did to get me to cry or to get me to understand why I should cry. It was hopeless and soon people either learned to accept it or ignore it.


	3. I heard about you

Chapter 2 I heard about you

I heard about you. You're the kid that never cried. Why don't you cry? Did something happen to you? You're not like me. You're not strong like me. So why do you act like me. You're not train to have no emotion. Except you show all, but one.

I watch you go by life. You never shed a single tear. Why is that? I se the way your comrades treat you. And I see the way the react to you.

I remember the time when your class was held hostage. Cries were heard all the way outside the building and I thought, 'you were too.' But I was wrong I think we were all wrong.

You were a brave tyke. You never once bend to the will of your enemies. But maybe if you did, you wouldn't have been beaten half to death. Even when you were wounded, scared as you may have been you never cried. Why?

I watch you until you became my obsession. I couldn't stop from watching over you. I follow you to your secret hiding places, but when you were alone the only emotion you showed was content and loneliness.

What was wrong with you? What was wrong with me? Why does your very existence make me feel that I can do something for my self?

I use to feel the hopeless dread cloud me over until I was nothing. But you, you are the sun without any rays, but a sun nonetheless.

You're my hope and I'll protect you if I can.

I heard about you. You're the kid with every emotion, but tears. You can fell happiness, sadness, pain, anger. But what good are those emotions if you can't cry behind them. You're as good as a doll, but you can be mine doll.


	4. Nightmare

Chapter 3 Nightmare

Twisting and turning as I watch that demon kill everybody I love. You took away everything, but I didn't cry. I was sad, but no tears. People can't comfort you if you don't cry. I wonder is it necessary for me to cry to get a little attention.

Having no tears is my greatest joy.

Having no tears is my pain.

I'm sorry if I don't cry.

I'm sorry if I'm not like you, or you, or you.

Will you forgive?

If I beg will you not hurt me?

What can I do to make you forgive me?

Cry?

Is that the glitter, sparkle you want me to produce?

I'm sorry.

That's something I can't do.

Something I won't do.

Something you can't make me do.

Don't hurt me please.

I'll do anything else, but that.

I made a promise that I won't cry. Even when my worst fears of losing everything come true.


	5. Passing you by my sun

Tears Chapter 4 Passing you by my sun

I watch you as you pass me on the streets and I want to talk to you so badly that it hurts.

But I can't talk to you because I'm afraid to bring my shame on you.

So I watch as my sun passes me by.

I may follow you to your job, I may pretend that you don't exist because my status is higher then yours, but I still notice you my sun.

Oh how it hurt me that I couldn't save you that day. I feel like a failure, no, I am a failure. I could protect my precious ones and now I'm failing to protect you.

Oh no I'm crying again, I mustn't show my weakness, but what can I do? No that maybe bad I may hurt you. I'm a monster a demon if you will. I killed thousands of people and I have too much blood on my hands. No I mustn't touch you.

I will just watch you.

I walk with you to work.

I'll walk with you to your home.

I'll watch you smile brightly at your children.

I'll watch you make dinner.

I'll watch frown at you students bad reports.

I'll watch scold at your friends.

I'll be you guard.

So this morning I saw you walk out of your apartment and towards the school. We passed each other in the market place, but I stopped to watch you go.

………………………………………………………………………

**I'm like so sorry I ignored this story completely. I didn't forget though and to be honest I was kind of stomp. So here you go. I'll have another chapter up soon.**


	6. Hurt

Tear Chapter 5 Hurt

I never felt this hurt in a long time.

But somehow this hurt even more.

You… You came to kill my love one. How could you?

I thought you were my friend, but you were playing me.

Am I going to cry now?

Are you crazy?

If I haven't cried then, what makes you think I'm going to cry now?

I hate you.

You hurt me so badly, but it was my fault.

I was naïve enough to think you cared for me, but I was a fool.

You will never see the light again.

I'll take you into your very own darkness.

Don't worry it'll be short and sweet.

Don't do it?

Of course I'll do it.

Who do you think you are?

I'll…

Find I won't do it and it's not because of you.

I can't kill you in front of my student and one who beg me not to do it.

Don't think this is over.

You just cause me a great deal of pain and I want compensation for it. If you don't pay up then your friend will.

What?

What was that?

What are you doing?

Are you on your knees?

Are you crying?

Stop that it's a little too late for the water works don't you think?

Stupid

Idiot

Moron

Bloody

Traitor

Coward

Weak

Ugly

Nothing

You make me sick just looking at you and your blubbering is making me sick?

Why cry now?

You hurt me.

Why beg now?

Isn't that what your victims did?

Why now, why did you decide to betray us, betray me?

Ha, ha, ha, ha.

Beat it sucks to be on the other end.

Don't worry I won't do anything to your girl but you're in enough trouble.

You hurt me, so I hurt you back.

Are you angry?

………………………………………………………………………

**I'm on a roll.**


	7. Watching your revenge

Tears Chapter 6 Watching your revenge

When I saw you fighting him I had to say, 'I never thought you had it in you.'

You even scared me for a minute.

You warm heart froze for a while and out came your demon:

Cunning

Ruthless

Dangerous

Sexy

I wanted to swop you up and kiss you my tiny hero.

Say have you always been like that Sunshine?

If you have then I must be blind.

You use his weakness against him and were making him suffer.

Oh how kind you are to stop for the boy.

How kind you are to ignore the fact that he killed your parents.

You touch my still heart and it starts to pump back to life.

Can I come down to talk to you?

No not yet I'll wait for you forever.

Here let me help you're wounded.

No he got it.

Oh well.

Maybe it's a good thing I stay here.

I'm dirty, tainted.

I'm too scared and nervous to talk to you and it's so frustrating.

How long will it be until I work the courage to talk to.

Heh, I just thought of something.

Are you even aware that I exist?

………………………………………………………………………

**Very short.**


	8. Meeting

Tears Chapter 7 Meeting

It was time for those little wannabes to get a new sensei. I wasn't really sure if I wanted to do it, but the Hokage thought I should do it. I see the worry on your face and it hurts to know that you're already scared of me and for your students. I wish I could alleviate your fear, but I have to be fair to everybody.

It's time to meet with the new sensei and the third Hokage told me to talk to him, he doesn't bite. He may think its funny, but its not.

Good morning, he says to the jounin instructors. And I knew I missed my chance.

He was angry when I finally showed up three hours later. I couldn't tell him the truth to why I was late. Although it was embarrassing, as I sat in the Hokage office afraid to move and see him again. The nerves got to me bad.

After he left I was able to cool off a bit. I told my new group to meet me on the roof and Naruto was the first one there.

Naruto said, 'You're in love with Iruka-sensei.'

I shot him an incredulous look.

He gave me a dull look, 'A five year could've figured it out.'

I sigh.

'I don't know if he knows it's you who've been following him around for the past years, but he's not afraid. Just annoyed.'

Now I was ready to slap myself.

'Just talk to him, for heaven sakes you're a jounin, how hard can it be?'

Iruka brown orbs stared at me confused, 'Oh Hatake-san may I help you?'

Yep this was hard.

'I was wondering if you would like to go out for a drink.' Gawd Kakashi wanted to kick

Iruka smiled, 'I thought you never ask.'


	9. The Family

Tears Chapter 8 The Family

Iruka begged me to meet his family. I was confused at first when he said _Family. _He had told me his parents died when the nine tailed fox came into the village.

"Iruka," Kakashi knew that he was nervous.

"It's okay, nobody is going to hate you."

Kakashi frowned, but it was drowned by Iruka sun.

They smiled and walked off to somebody home.

"So this is your lover Iruka," A deep gruff like voice stated approval.

"It's him," it was a female. "Lucky, lucky, can't get a better match then that."

"I suppose," this time a child voice.

"Now, now, let them in, it's cold and I'm feeling a draft."

They all walked in chatting merrily. Kakashi was apart of the family.

Told you everything is going to be fine.


	10. Those Knuckleheads

Tears Chapter 9 Those Knuckleheads

Look at those two.

They're one of the kind.

Always squabbling like an old married couple.

Oh, there they go.

My, my, what troublesome pair.

Ah, there they go again.

Honestly don't they ever rest?

Whoops score one for Iruka.

Oh score two for Kakashi.

Everybody was laughing and smiling.

Ibiki rolled his eyes at the two antics.

Honestly you got to wonder if they were the ones to influence gloom and sun.

There was a loud splash.

Kakashi eyes widen comically as he realize where he was splashed.

There was a twitch on everybody, then out right laughter.

Triple points for Iruka.

"Hayate," His girlfriend called out. "Stop keeping score and join us."

Hayate smirked then cough as he trotted over.

………………………………………………………………………

Hope you like it.


	11. Party

Tears Chapter 10 Party

I couldn't believe I of all people was left to babysit the Copy Ninja until the guys called for me. What were they crazy?

"Kakashi-sensei, let's go out?" The man just looked at me and went back to his books.

What was worst I had to get him out of the house within the next ten minutes, before the guys came in.

"Kakashi-sensei, can you teach me a new jutsu?" He didn't even respond to that. Typical.

I went walked around trying not to show my panic. Okay, okay, I was given a job as trivial as this. Why is it so hard?

Think. Think. Think.

My eyes floated to those orange books and thought, 'And Bingo was his name name-o.'

I went to the kitchen and start looking for some matches. Got it.

I set next to the bookshelf, more like position myself for the front door. Then I lit one up. I knew I had Kakashi-sensei attention.

Pakkun, who already guess what I was about to do, peed around the book case without Kakashi seeing it. Then…

"WHOOSH!"

There was a roar and I was already high-tailing it to the Hokage office. I scared as hell. I knew it was over if that man caught me. I went to the middle of the shopping districts and the red light district, plus the art district before I made to the safety of the Hokage room.

Iruka and the crew had to be there by now.

"I really hope they got to work." The Hokage said to a kitten. It looked back at him and meowed.

………………………………………………………………………

While Kakashi was a search and destroy mission. I took the liberty replacing the bookshelf and books that Sasuke burn. I had to admit I didn't think Sasuke would do it, but he did and I was proud of him. Unfortunately, Jiraiya-sama, wanted to give his number one fan a limited edition of his Icha Icha Paradise.

"Sasuke actually did it, neh," Genma came in and survey the damage.

"Come on, Kakashi is going to back any moment and we can't afford to waste time."

The rest of the group came in and started putting the decorations up in various places, Sasuke accompany by an ANBU.

"You know maybe burning his books wasn't the best thing to do."

Izumo snorted, "It was either that or Iruka uses his charms."

This time Naruto snorted, "Then they would never leave the apartment."

"Well at least it would've been a great way to spend his birthday." Hayate said.

"And ruin the surprise, no way," Iruka said.

The group talked among themselves before Sasuke was put on the spot again.

"If I die one of you is taking up my revenge."

There was a bunch of yeas and whatever. As soon as Sasuke opened the door Kakashi made his way into the house. Startling the crap out of everybody.

"Uh, surprise?"

………………………………………………………………………

**There you have thought this one was amusing.**


	12. One on one

Tears Chapter 11 One on one

Iruka stared at me and I stared at Iruka. We was wondering why we had to do, but we were just following orders. The Hokage wanted to see us spar. Was this for entertainment?

"Do your best!" Naruto screams and the fight was on.

Iruka came in fast and very hard.

Kakashi grunted as a well aim kick hit him in the stomach.

Kakashi struck out without even thinking and Iruka flew back. He landed hard, but he wasn't out yet.

Iruka actually drop kicked Kakashi. Everybody was laughing now. A one on one battle. That sounded just right.

The Hokage seemed satisfied with what was happening.

"Well it would seem that if one of the two was to turn into a traitor. They won't hesitate to fight." The old man said.

Ibiki asked, "What if it backfires?"

"We can only hope for the best."

"You don't truly believe one will go bad, do you?"

"No," The Hokage said.

Ibiki stared at the old man. "Hokage-sama, is there something bothering you?"

"No," The old man said.

"Then why do this," Ibiki asked confuse. There was nothing to go by.

The old man just smile, "An old man starts to worry about his people. Sometimes he wants to know whether everything will be all right." Ibiki didn't like what he was saying. "Anyways I'm tired. You can tell Kakashi and Iruka that they pasted."  
Ibiki watched as the older ma leave. "I hope the old man was just acting old."

* * *

**The chapter was okay to me, but what about to you?**


	13. Festival

**I am so sorry for the late update, but the past week been nothing but pure exhaustiveness. With the computer and the moving and everything else. So I'll do my best to put these chapters up as soon as possible. So please bear with me.**

Tears Chapter 12 Festival

The festival was funny.

The festival was amusing.

The festival was happy.

The people were funny.

The people were amusing.

The people were happy.

They were all happy.

Ibiki, the Hokage, Hayate and his girlfriend, Sasuke, Naruto, Genma, Anko, Kotetsu, and Izumo all watch their favorite couple from behind. After a while Ibiki and Anko left together much everybody surprise. Then it was Izumo and Kotetsu. Then there was Genma and Raidou, a shock there. Naruto and Sasuke finally. Hayate and his girlfriend Yagato. And what shocks the whole village that night was the pairing between the rests of the gennin.

Kiba and Hinata.

Shino and Maranda.

Kankuro and Koshena.

Ino and Choji.

Shikamaru and Temari.

Neji and Tenten.

Gaara and an academy student Minare, what a sweet girl. Who would've thought that Gaara would've been dating?

And Lee and Sakura.

Let's not forget the academy students.

Moegi and Udon.

Also Konohamaru and Hinabi.

Even Hiashi had a date and his name Lorel.

A lot of people were being happy and merry. It was the one day there was no conflict.

Everybody grown a lot and it was a happy moment. Everybody was becoming more and more responsible a little mature and a lot stronger too.

It was going to be sad to see all of them fight each other in the chunin exams that are coming up in about a month or so. At least they have no grudges against each other and Naruto was too stubborn to let Neji keep treating Hinata like dirt over something she had no control over.

The festival was the first time in maybe half a year since the rookie nine became twelve and they finally able to communicate. It was a good thing they all were able to get over their immature squabbles over little things.

Choji lost weight. Shikamaru is little bit more active. Sakura cut her hair. Ino put her hair in a roll. Hinata has little more confidence. Neji laid off that destined crap he always spouts. Lee uses his normal voice tone. Naruto thinks before he acts from time to time. Sasuke expanded his vocabulary. Tenten dresses in girlish clothes every now and again. Even know she's in a traditional kimono.

Ah it looks like the fireworks are about to start. Everybody fines them a spot. Konohamaru, Hinabi, Meogi, and Udon, were the first ones there. Soon the rookie twelve and the Sabuku siblings are their. So are the jonin teachers. Asuma and Kurenai are together. Ebisu and some women are together. Everybody was there except their favorite couple.

Where were they, well they were at home enjoying the fireworks from their home in bed. The two kissed as they finally tied the knot.

The festival was a happy one as a lot of people got together and enjoys each other company.

Everybody wish that they will have many more.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy the story and the sudden surprise. For those who didn't get it you find out in the later chapters. Until then my people.**


	14. Surprises in Every Corner

Tears Chapter 13 Surprises in Every Corner

Kakashi and I delivered our news to our family and the looks on their faces was priceless. Naruto tackles me to the floor. Sasuke congratulated Kakashi so did everybody else, but there is always that one person leaving with a parting threat.

"You better keep him happy other wise your future won't look too bright." Oh Anko.

Then it was time for Anko and Ibiki surprise and it turns out they too tied the knot and they'll get married in the winter of December.

Hayate and Yagato announce that they were expecting. It was pure silence before everybody burst out with question. When, how long, how far?

"So when are you two going to get married?" Naruto asked barely able to contain his excitement.

"After the chunin exams, we want everybody to there." Kakashi answered.

"How your summons take it?" Sasuke asked.

"Well you guys came first so we never got a chance to tell them yet, but since everybody is here." I looked at Kakashi and Kakashi looked at me. We both did a summoning jutsu and everybody look startled.

Kakashi had his dogs and Iruka had cats. Oh this won't look good.

Pakkun spoke first, "Why you summon us?"

Ichira, the cat said, "Iruka you know must of us don't feel comfortable with them except with Bull. Why did you summon us?"

Iruka smiled, "Well Kakashi and I have big news we like to share with you?"

"Oh?"

"We're getting married."

There was silence before wave howls mainly from bull and a few of Iruka summons Hana and Flora mew.

"I hope you guys will treat each other right, because you're all brothers and sisters now."

"Wow that's quite a shock?" Pakkun agreed with Ichira.

"Congratulation."  
"What about the Hokage?" Bull asked.

"He's next on the list."

"I think he's going to be very happy." Anko said.

"I think so too."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it.


	15. The Hokage Tears

Tears Chapter 14 The Hokage Tears

The old man couldn't say this enough when he was told about the marriages and the expectations.

He was so happy to be alive to see this day come.

"So when the wedding?"

"Anko and Ibiki is in December and ours is after the Chunin Exams."

"That's great congrats," as a few tear went down the old man's face.

Iruka felt at lost again when that hunting question came up, 'What is that silver stuff?'


	16. Old Biddies getting in the way

Tears Chapter 14 Old Biddies Getting in the Way

"I refuse," Koharu one of the old council members hissed and an all out war broke out between her and Iruka.

"I'm sorry what?" Iruka asked, sure he heard wrong.

"I said I refuse of this marriage."

Iruka vein started to throb.

"Who said that your opinion matters," Frankly there was never even suppose to have been a meeting between anybody except the Hokage and Iruka and Kakashi.

"Excuse me," the old women frame shook. "You will not speak to me that way."

"Or what?" Iruka drawled out.

"Or you'll be trial for treason." Koharu thought she got him there, but a smirk on Iruka face said he wasn't out.

"Well I have to be a ninja for you to do that and Kakashi will still have to be around for that too." The whole council started to protest.

"As you can see," Iruka interrupted them all. The Honorable Hokage has three pieces of paper. Two of them are resignation papers and the marriage approval. There is only so much say so that you council have before, the Hokage has to put their foot down. And this is where the Hokage at. At any given moment he can sign that paper and we two, Kakashi and I, are as good as civilians. I know for a fact that, "_I'm_" not irreplaceable, but dear Kakashi is the last White Fang clan member and doubt you want to lose him. Correct me if I wrong." Silence greeted him. "To make a long story short, "If you guys don't back of our back as in right this minute we're out of here."

Kakashi and Iruka shared a kiss. Kakashi was so enjoying this dominate side of Iruka. Hot, spicy, fiery.

"And what if we refuse," Koharu still was stubborn.

"Hokage-sama will just stamp the papers and we're out of here."

Hiashi spoke up, "Is there really no way you two can't compromise on this?" Everybody stared at him shock. He was actually worried. "I know you said that you're _"not irreplaceable" _but a whole lot of people would beg the differ. You taught my three kids and you taught me a lot of valuable lessons and I would truly hate for you to leave. I approve of this marriage not because I'm afraid you will leave, but because you two are right for each other."

"I approve of this marriage," Shiba was the second to agree, which startle most of the other council members.

Soon all the heads of the major clans started to approve, then came the civilian half, the lower clan members. All and all it was obvious who was going to win.

"I still don't approve," Koharu growled.

"You know," Iruka sigh. "I'm tired of playing patience. Lord Hokage it you will."

"Alright," the old hag caved knowing that if the Hokage sign those release forms it was all over and it would be hanging over her head. "You win; do whatever the hell you like." The old woman got up and left.

Soon the meeting was adjourn leaving the newly form Hatake couple together.

"You did good."

* * *

**You like? I hope you did, because there is only a few more chapters before it end.**


	17. Walking Down the Aisles

**I felt the need to close the story. It has been fun writing this story but alas it'll have to end. I glad that I had have such wonderful fans for this story. So thank you and enjoy the story.**

Tears Chapter 15 Walking Down the Aisles

I've never been more nervous. Kakashi somehow manage to me convince me to do a small wedding. Somehow it turned into a bigger event since my students begged me to let them come.

"Wow it'd turn into a big turn out," Naruto had said and I couldn't feel my stomach.

"Breathe sensei," Sakura said. Sasuke entered the room he look really handsome in his suit although he probably feeling restricted right about now.

"Well everybody is ready when you are." Sasuke said as he turned to get in position.

The wedding was about to start the third came to Iruka and held arm. Iruka asked him to give him away.

The wedding wasn't extravagant it was just a regular church with flowers here and there, but it was a wedding nonetheless.

"We're gather here today in holy matrimony to witness two…"

Kakashi and I zoned out.

"So how are you feeling," Kakashi asked me.

"I'm happy, everyone is here and I couldn't ask for more."

The wedding was drawing to an end.

"Do you Hatake Kakashi take Umino Iruka to be lawful husband (?)"

"I do," Kakashi said.

I smiled.

"And do you Umino Iruka take Hatake Kakashi to be lawful husband?"

"I do," I was so happy, while Kakashi had an astonished look.

"And with the power invested you may kiss your husband."

The whole chapter burst into cheers.

Kakashi whispered in my ear, "You know this is the first time I ever saw you cry."  
I blinked indeed he was crying, it looks like I couldn't my promise after all. Oh well they were tears of joy and not for sadness. I guess it doesn't count after all."

I made several promises in my earlier years and I kept them till now. I don't know what I'll do if tried to keep them any longer. I'm just happy that I have no reasons to hold back my tears.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. **


End file.
